1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to invalid aiding apparatus and more particularly to that class facilitating an invalid's use of a commode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with devices facilitating convenient use of commodes by invalids. U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,174 issued on Oct. 21, 1969 to G. E. Cool and U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,872 issued on Aug. 5, 1969 to N. E. Hellstrom et al both teach an hydraulically powered apparatus functioning as an aid to users of commodes by providing powered assistance in achieving a sitting or standing position. Both of the aforementioned patents utilize hydraulically operated cylinders resulting in high initial costs of acquisition and expensive maintenance requirements.